


Written in Ink

by Toshi_Nama



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Discussion of Heirs, Epistolary, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Politics, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshi_Nama/pseuds/Toshi_Nama
Summary: A collection of letters surrounding Anora Mac Tir, Queen of Ferelden, and the rebuilding of Ferelden....and a building of something else entirely as well.
Relationships: Alfstanna/Fergus Cousland, Female Aeducan/Anora Mac Tir
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: 2020 A Paragon of Their Kind Dragon Age Dwarf Exchange





	Written in Ink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eissa/gifts).



_Of all the rumors from the Fifth Blight, the relationship between the Hero of Ferelden and her Queen remains one of the most hotly contested. Were they the certain partners and sisters that the dwarves claim? Were they colluding to keep a mysterious heir from the throne? While there were many more letters from both women, I've collected a sample that indicates whatever the relationship, it was one that began as two women, both trained to rule, trying to rebuild a country devastated by the twin disasters of the Blight and civil war._

_\- Sister Larria_

**While I understand your focus on romance and drama, there is no need to insist that the most salacious rumors are true! I expected better of you, after your time in the University!**

**\- Arl Whiteover**

_Oh, shove it, papa. If I wanted to write about the most salacious rumors around the Crown, those would involve a pirate, an apostate, and the Captain of the Palace Guard. Don't think I don't remember you talking about that one after two glasses of ale! It's not salacious, and lets us see another side to the women who guided our country out of a shadow that should have hung far longer than it did. And GOOD FOR THEM._

_\- Sister Larria_

**  
  
Your Majesty

Orzammar is not what it had been. I was Noble Caste, then I was an exile, forgotten by the Stone. Now I am a living Ancestor - _the_ living Ancestor. But the rest is the same. Fewer assassination attempts, more attempts to curry favor or seek enough time in my bed to produce a Noble daughter.

I want none of them, but it would be folly to refuse outright. After all, House Verene can use the alliances, even temporary, to find its footing. It is different here, especially trying to determine who will make the House strong. As soon as I find a Second, I’ll be back in Denerim. There, I’m not just useful as a symbol, but [scratched out] as a Warden as well.

Kardol confirmed that the Darkspawn have retreated to beyond the Deep Roads, even beyond Bowmannar. The Legion has reclaimed it and we have our breathing space. However, you said you had some soldiers who wanted atonement and couldn’t be trusted on the Surface? Send them my way, the Legion takes everyone. Then you can hail their courage and sacrifice, and their families will find honor again.

Blessings of the Stone,

Paragon Verene, Chancellor

**

Verene

Please, I’ve insisted before there’s no need for such formality! Also, your idea is brilliant. I’ve sent two hundred soldiers who had fought with my father and another fifty that remain of Howe’s soldiers. The former are trustworthy, I believe. I’ve also sent what I can by way of supplies, as you mentioned the need. It’s lumber in main, but there is also some meat from the oxen that we don’t need this year. Surely House Verene can find a way to distribute this appropriately? The arms and armor go with the men, in thanks to the King’s assistance and the Legion’s valor.

Oh, and if your new House has an interest, there’s a ship in Highever ready to be commissioned and undertake its maiden voyage. I wouldn’t dream of negotiating on your behalf, of course, but a Chancellor is expected to know our closest trading partners.

I look forward to your return to Denerim. You are a symbol to the populace, yes, as well as someone I’d like to call friend.

Anora Mac Tir

**

Dearest Anora

I’m fine, even after spending so much time in Orlais. You shouldn’t worry so - instead, let me worry about you. You sounded happier in your last letter. I wish I could see you in Denerim, but we both know that isn’t really an option, not after what I’d done. Hatred destroys you, a lesson I wish I hadn’t learned so harshly. It’s a lesson I wish you hadn’t had to see at all.

I have to go back to Orlais for a few more months, and then up to Weisshaupt at some point soon. Ferelden is yours, Anora. Care for her with open eyes. You have your mother’s sense - use it. Oh, and make sure Verene eats. She was looking thinner than I remember, and you can’t go without your Chancellor. The two of you have much in common.

Your father,  
Loghain

**

Father

I’m utterly certain the Warden-Commander is capable of looking after herself! After all, she managed to look out for the whole of Ferelden. She’s also got several excellent Wardens and a mabari. The last thing she needs is someone _else_ telling her she needs to eat. I _also_ don’t [scratched out]

I’ve sent you something from your favorite carver, back in Gwaren. Be well, please.

Anora

**

Anora

I miss the suite in Denerim already, and have decided I’m never getting on one of these things again. A dwarf needs solid stone under her feet, not the roiling of wood that won’t stay bloody still. How you manage…

The Teyrn here was gracious, but he’s hurting more than he’ll admit. You mentioned looking for places to settle some of the South Reach refugees...if they’d be willing to take a chance on a place soaked in blood, the space is here. And it’s both beautiful and warm.

I like _looking_ at water, just not getting into it.

 _Oh,_ and I’ve got a feeling, so I’m going to stop by Amaranthine on my way back to court. Now that I’m a living Ancestor I’m supposed to trust my feelings, and I’ve got Warden-Commander as a title, too. With the Stone’s blessing we won’t need the fortress or Wardens within any time soon, but darkspawn wait for no one. There’s a letter from your father as well. He’ll be meeting me in Amaranthine.

I shouldn’t have to stay there too long, then I can spend a few weeks at the Palace.

Verene Aeducan.

**

Verene

Are you _mocking_ me? I should have you thrown in a dungeon for that, but you’d like it too much and say something about ‘being where you belong.’ 

I couldn’t say much at the time, but my condolences for your losses at Vigil’s Keep. Take all the time you need, the Landsmeet's quite energetically arguing tax and rebuilding policies. Yes, still. They’ve largely accepted that Ferelden can’t run on what we had before, but that doesn’t mean they want to pay more to help another’s success. The small-minded nature is frustrating, and it’s worse because the fault lines from the civil war are still raw. Teyrn Cousland - Fergus - is a blessed beacon of sanity. He and Bann Alfstanna have carried the fight forward and are wearing them down. I’d consider encouraging a closer alliance, but the numbers of offers and suggestions I’ve received make me wary of applying pressure on them.

 _How_ otherwise-sensible men and women suddenly value a ruler only for what her womb can produce is enough to make me question asking for your support for my throne. Then I look at the sheer complexity of what must be done for Ferelden to recover, and I’m glad again to be able to guide her to what she should be.

Oh, and your Second has been a wonderful help in the kennels! We have one litter already dropped and ready to imprint, with another three on the way. He’s decided that _my_ rooms are the only acceptable place to rest since you’ve been gone. Does he really take up three quarters of your bed, or is he teasing?

Anora

**

Your Majesty

As you may have heard, the incursion here was significantly worse than expected. The Warden-Commander is attempting to contain it, but the city…

Any aid you can spare the Order would be appreciated, be it coin or people.

Varel, Senechal of Amaranthine

**  
  


Anora

So much for weeks in Denerim - I’ll be there at some point, but this needs to be handled first, plus a trip to Orzammar to discuss what I found in the Deep Roads, and then back to Amaranthine before I can come to see you.

The city will recover, the rumors are worse than what happened - though the truth is bad enough. I need to be somewhere else, away from what I’ve had to do. You understand, don’t you?

Oh, and tell Second I still love him and I’ll bring him three nugs with me.

Verene

**

Alfstanna

Have you noticed how much time the Hero of Ferelden and the Queen spend together? It’s a wonder the South Reach gets any attention at all, with the focus being the North. It’s even worse when the Chancellor is in Denerim rather than commanding the Wardens. Maybe there’s something to those rumors…

I’m just saying, we wouldn’t have these problems if we had a Theirin on the throne.

Darius

**

Darius

You’re mad. Absolutely mad - and Winter’s Breath is doing better with the work the Queen has put in to help us rebuild, and the timber orders were timely as well. The Chancellor’s ideas have been good, and Anora’s always had the interests of our nation at heart. If I didn’t know you better, I’d think you’d started smoking something other than those noxious cheroots you love so much!

Get some rest and then come out and visit. I’ll set up a gathering, invite a few of the other nobles out. We’ve all changed.

Stanna

  
**

Nor

 _Stone,_ I miss you. At least it’s easier sending letters from the various parts of Ferelden than from Orzammar - I don’t have to find a dwarf who isn’t afraid of the sky. Your mother’s niece is doing good things with Gwaren, she just needed a bit of oomph. Luckily, I had it: both being ‘just a bit’ and having a lot of oomph, it was the perfect opportunity to help. It’s still funny watching men and women three heads taller than me look up even further because if they looked down, they’d have to look me in the eye. In Gwaren it’s easier because there are all those little rock piles. 

Anyway, she misses the ocean, is envious of her brother the Captain for getting to sail to Starkhaven, and your father was able to see her before he went with to talk to the Wardens up in the Marches on a recruiting run.

I’m sorry, Nora, but it’s for the best. At least… [the rest is illegible]

I think you were right and it’s done good to be seen in the South. There are still pockets of darkspawn here and there, but nothing the Wardens who came with me couldn’t handle. Another entrance to the Deep Roads, but I’m not sure it leads to Orzammar any longer. I’ll write them, too.

Anyway, I’ll be back soon. It feels like I’ve been on the road forever - someone who never left the city she was born in until she turned 27 is travelling way too much now. What I wouldn’t give for (crossed out) proper comforts.

 _Oh,_ (yes, I’m going to keep doing it), has Second been good about using just your bed now?

Verene

**

Fergus

Since you requested, I’ll reach out with informality so long as you do the same in return. I wanted to thank you for the skilled shipbuilders you set to Gwaren in thanks, though it was not needed. While Highever did not suffer from the Blight, it suffered and I failed to act when I should have. I should have said this long ago, but you were grieving and I know what that is like.

Please accept my most heartfelt apologies. The suite you used since the coronation is formally yours, and if you say the word, I will send men to collect any items you wish from the Highever Estate. There are also several things in the Palace itself that are from the Cousland family over the Ages. I’ve taken the liberty of placing several in your suite here, and had wanted to send this to you. It’s the sword of Sophia Dryden, and had been locked away in the Palace ever since the rebellion.

She did what was necessary at the time, even if she failed. Verene Aeducan confirmed that when we were talking recently. I return it to you in honor.

Anora

**

Queen Anora

I know that you and your Chancellor have grown...close, but there is still the matter of succession. Even if the nobility were to accept a part-dwarven heir, that is not a possibility with Verene Aeducan, as you are aware.

Fergus Cousland would have been an excellent possibility, though not since his recent betrothal. That leaves few nobility within Ferelden outside Nathaniel Howe and the youngest of the Kendall cousins. There are a few Marcher cities that would also be worth forming an alliance with, and I would be glad to send a letter.

There is always one other option, of course. I believe Teagan has found word of him in the Marches.

Eamon, Arl of Redcliffe

**

Anora

Thank you for your best wishes and the lovely set of daggers you gifted to Fergus and I. The workmanship is fantastic! You said the smith is primarily working for the Wardens now? No wonder they’re so well provisioned. Can you please pass along our thanks to the Chancellor as well? I have no doubt this gift had her hand in it as well, and you seem to have an easier time reaching her.

Please allow me another few months to settle the succession of my Bannorn: while Fergus supports my retaining it, I know the law and Highever needs a strong hand and the Cousland name to help heal the wounds. It may also help my brother to have somewhere different around him.

Maker watch over you,

Alfstanna

**

To the Shaperate and Assembly

With all respect, as your Paragon, I am not in a position to accede to your suggestions. My House is thriving under my Second Gorim’s hand, the kingdom is strong, and the Stone speaks to me despite duty sending me far from her embrace. House Verene does not need my daughter yet, and I could not in conscience ask a husband to either hold the House without me nor leave the embrace of the Stone for the time my duties keep me on the Surface.

While we discuss this further, can you tell me if a Paragon’s daughter would be recognized, if born under the sun?

Verene, Paragon

**

Nor

I’m sorry, I had no _idea_ Eamon’d push...though I suppose I should be grateful. I worried about him, even if it’s more of a challenge for you. I guess I’ll head up to the Marches, and…

Fine, I won’t. I’ll let the Chapter up there know he’s around and to keep an eye out. Maybe it’ll be easier for him, and he’ll find the family he’d thought he had… And I’ll stay in Denerim. But that means I expect something in return.

Verene

**

Rene

It’s just Eamon being Eamon, though he’s far from the only one. The Theirin name has great meaning, much like Aeducan. But stay! Teagan is both trusted and trustworthy. He’ll make sure nothing amiss occurs.

Oh, fine. I’ll find _some_ way to reward you.

Anora

**

The giggle caught her just as she signed her name with a flourish. Anora turned her head from the parchment drying against the lap-table to get a nose-full of red-gold hair.

“I was trying to write. You know this matters.” They both knew how much the issue of royal issue weighed on the Bannorn, even if it wasn’t something they had decided how to fix. Perhaps if Alistair had a child - but she was pulled out of that thought by the fact the Chancellor had clearly moved on to other topics.

“So,” her companion’s voice teased as she cleaned her own quill before running the tip along Anora’s skin, “a reward?”

She caught her breath as the quill kept drawing secret letters of its own along her skin, feeling little bumps arise to trail after it. Then she corked her own ink and lifted her table from her lap to place it with a firm thunk on the floor.

Only then did she turn to meet the turquoise eyes of her Chancellor - only then did she lean over to taste those plump lips. “What sort of reward would be appropriate, do you think?”

Verene straddled her and pushed her against the pillows. Then the quill continued its devilish work and traced a new line full of wicked promise from her collarbone to flick a nipple. Anora gasped.

“Oh, it’s my turn to think of something,” her lover murmured cheerfully. “I’m quite good at that, you know.”


End file.
